Un final feliz
by Mede Freaky
Summary: — Scamander, no hables de hacerme feliz como si esto se tratase de un cuento de hadas o algo así. — Bueno, tal vez no lo sea. Pero eso no significa que tú no puedas tener un final feliz, princesa. Para el Reto "Sentimientos Encontrados". One-Shot.


**¡Hello! Seep, yo de nuevo, no se libraran de mí tan fácilmente XD**

**Este fic participa en el Reto "Sentimientos Encontrados" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres. Creo que soy la primera en subirlo, jeje.**

**Disclaimer:**** nada de esto me pertenece, si no a la grandiosa J.K Rowling. **

_Este One va dedicado a una personilla por ahí a quien quiero de sobremanera, a ella y a toda su familia. Espero que haya muchas noches así; llenas de alcohol, música y chismorreo. Te quiero._

**Y también va dedicado a ustedes, lectores. Un beso enorme para ustedes y ojala les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un final feliz.<strong>

_Corres._

_Es lo único que haces: correr._

_No estás segura de adonde y, para ser sinceros, tampoco te importa demasiado. Porque lo único que quieres es alejarte de todo, de todos y de él… en especial de él_

_Sientes una gran opresión en tu pecho que te corta la respiración, tienes un nudo en la garganta increíblemente apretado y tus ojos arden dolorosamente._

_Sabes perfectamente lo que todos estos factores presiden, pero no estás dispuesta a permitir que ocurra._

_Y es que tú nunca lloras. No, jamás lo haces. Porque tú no eres ese tipo de persona, que llora y se derrumba. Y sin embargo, en este momento te encantaría ser ese tipo de persona. Te gustaría simplemente dejar el orgullo a un lado y llorar frenéticamente hasta quedarte sin fuerzas._

_Desgraciadamente no puedes hacer eso, y en su lugar, te muerdes el labio inferior fuertemente, en un intento desesperado por contrarrestar el dolor de tú alma con un dolor físico. Es dolor contra dolor, y al parecer el dolor emocional va a la delantera._

_Aceleras el paso, como si con eso pudieras huir de tus fantasmas._

_Hogwarts nunca te pareció más enorme, más vacio, más obscuro._

_Detienes tu carrera, estas frente a una puerta. No te detienes a pensarlo dos veces y la abres bruscamente. Los colores opacos de los mosaicos y los destartalados lavamanos son tu primer panorama. Aunque es obvio que lo sea, a fin de cuentas te encuentras en un baño._

_Caminas lenta y temblorosamente hacia uno de los espejos y te miras en el._

_Te devuelve la mirada una muchacha delgada, pecosa y de largo cabello pelirrojo y desordenado, llameante. Pero no es solo eso; los ojos marrones de esa chica, usualmente brillantes y vivaces, estaban opacos… sin vida._

_¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Te sientes impotente, estúpida, usada. Sobre todo débil._

_Y quieres arrancarte ese sentimiento como si de prendas de vestir se tratase, pero no puedes, simplemente te es imposible…_

— _Así que aquí estas, Potter— escuchas una voz tras de ti. Es grave, burlona e increíblemente molesta._

_Te giras sobre tus talones para poder encararlo. Y ahí está, alto, delgado, con el cabello desordenado que le cae en mechones rubios sobre sus ojos azules y sañosos._

_Frunces el seño antes de responder—: ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Scamander?_

* * *

><p>Lorcan Scamander tuerce una sonrisa irónica mientras una muchacha, parada justo a unos cuantos metros frente a él, le fulmina con la mirada.<p>

— Oh, pues nada realmente— contesta de forma vaga el chico, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y recargándose distraídamente en el marco de la entrada—. Solo pasaba por aquí.

— ¿En el baño de chicas?— inquiere ella, alzando una ceja—. Solo le veo dos posibles explicaciones: que eres un cerdo depravado o que escondes un pequeño secretillo por ahí.

— La primera opción es la que más se acerca, guapa— responde el rubio con una mirada lasciva.

Lily resopla como queriendo armarse de una paciencia que no posee.

— Scamander, déjame en paz, ¿quieres?— pide con lentitud—. Hoy no ha sido mi día— susurra con voz sombría.

— Es por ese estúpido de Thomas, ¿cierto?— la voz del rubio se vuelve seria y extrañamente metálica

Este comentario provoca que la muchacha se tense al instante y baje la mirada al piso, mientras aprieta tan fuerte la boca que esta se vuelve una fina línea

— Parece que ya todo el mundo lo sabe…— es lo único que atina a decir.

— Mas o menos. ¿Pero como no hacerlo? Si le diste un puñetazo justo en medio del Gran Comedor— responde él con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, buen golpe.

Lily hace caso omiso al alago e intento de broma por parte de Lorcan y cierra los ojos, de nuevo sintiéndose como la persona más miserable del universo. Y no, no es por el hecho de haberle partido la cara a Gray Thomas con la mayoría sus compañeros y profesores presentes, porque sabe que eso es lo menos que se merece el muy cabrón. El problema es justamente el por qué se lo propicio… porque Gray, su novio desde hacía más de un año, la había engañado; se veía con otra mientas le juraba fidelidad a ella, ambos se decían que se amaban mientras él se metía con esa zorra y se hacían promesas vacías mientras él se burlaba de ella a sus espaldas junto con _ésa_. Todo eso le había pegado a Lily justo donde más le dolía: su orgullo, y perder eso le lastimaba más aun que el dolor de un corazón roto.

— Thomas es un gran imbécil— asegura Scamander de improvisto. Lily alza la cabeza y le mira extrañada.

— Bueno, sé él nunca te agrado, pero aun así…— empieza a decir la pelirroja pero es interrumpida abruptamente.

— No me refiero a eso. Digo que es un imbécil por haberte perdido de forma tan estúpida cuando te tuvo a su lado, Lily

Ante esta confesión, Lily abre sus ojos desmesuradamente, porque no se había esperado que eso de él, de Scamander, tan despreocupado y bulón como siempre. Pero esta vez es diferente, los ojos del muchacho la están mirando de una forma tan intensa que la hace estremecer. Sus obres, usualmente coloreadas de un color azul tan claro como el cielo, se han obscurecido tanto que ahora le recuerdan a la tonalidad azul de un profundo mar.

El muchacho suspira y, dando un par de zancadas hacia adelante, se posiciona a escasos centímetros de la joven, quien no sabe cómo reaccionar siquiera ante tal cercanía, que provoca que su aliento se mescle con la del chico y su corazón palpite fuertemente.

— Si yo te tuviese a mi lado jamás te lastimaría… — susurra con voz ronca. Lily no puede evitar que los colores se le suban hasta la raíz del pelo, y más aun al sentir la cálida mano de Lorcan acariciar con suavidad su mejilla.

— Lorcan, ya hablamos de esto. Además en este momento no estoy lista para iniciar una relación— dice ella, reuniendo todo el autocontrol posible para no ceder ante él.

— Ya no tenemos trece años, pelirroja. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?— comenta él con media sonrisa burlona, llamándole con ese sobrenombre que ella no escuchaba desde hacía años. Luego su semblante se vuelve serio, de nuevo—. Sin embargo, mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado absolutamente en nada durante todo ese tiempo. Solo necesito que me des una oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero y lo mucho que deseo hacerte feliz.

¿Hacerla feliz?

Lily conoce a el primogénito de Luna y Rolf scamander dese ya hace bastante tiempo, tanto que ya ni siquiera recuerda cuando fue la primera vez que le vio. Lo que si recuerda es que desde siempre le pareció un chico, por no decir otra cosa, molesto. Un muchacho burlón e irritante; primero jalando con malicia sus pelirrojas coletas cuando él y su familia eran invitados a pasar el día en _La Madriguera_, y unos cuantos años más tarde proponiéndole a cada instante salir con él. Por supuesto que ella en ningún momento había aceptado la proposición, porque sabía que Lorcan era un inmaduro e incapaz de tomarse algo en serio y que cada vez que le pedía a ella una cita, bien podría estárselo pidiendo a cinco chicas más. También por ese mismo motivo había aceptado salir con Gray Thomas en el verano justo antes de comenzar su quinto año, él siempre le pareció un muchacho centrado y responsable, justo lo que ella necesitaba— _y mira como ha resultado ser_ piensa con amargura—. Después de eso, Lorcan mágicamente había dejado de molestarle, y ella creyó que eso se quedaría así, asta ahora…

— Scamander, no hables de hacerme feliz como si esto se tratase de un cuento de hadas o algo así— le espeta Potter al chico, poniéndose completamente a la defensiva.

— Bueno, tal vez no lo sea— admite él antes de torcer una de sus sonrisas mas seductoras—. Pero eso no significa que tu no puedas tener un final feliz, princesa.

Y antes de que Lily tenga tiempo de soltar una réplica más, Lorcan la besa. Sus labios se mueven lenta y pausadamente. Es un beso sin ningún tipo de prisas, pero, a la vez, desesperado, exigente y completamente embriagante. Lily deja escapar un gemido placentero al sentir los dientes de el muchacho morder suavemente su labio inferior, provocando que ella los abra levemente y él, aprovechando la oportunidad, introduzca su lengua para recorrer cada rincón de la cavidad bucal de la joven, a lo que ella responde con igual entusiasmo y comenzando una lucha que ninguno de los dos pretende ganar.

Lily se siente en el paraíso, y tiene que enredar sus brazos en el cuello de Lorcan porque las piernas comienzan a flaquearle, aprovechando para enredar sus dedos en su rubio cabello para comprobar si es tan sedoso como aparenta ser. Se siente desfallecer cuando él deja de acariciarle el rostro con las manos y las va bajando lentamente hasta colocarlas firmemente en su delgada cintura y atraerla aun más hacia sí.

Y de esa manera, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas arreboladas, Lily se da cuenta de que es capaz de encontrar la verdadera _felicidad_ junto al chico con quien menos se lo esperaba, y con el cual se está besando como si no existiese un mañana: Lorcan Scamander.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? ¿Merece Review? Espero que si :S<strong>

**Que amo esta parejita :3**

**Bueno, pues eso es todo. Me despido. **

**Un besote y nos leemos ñ.ñ**

**Atte,**

_**Pam **_


End file.
